Daisy's Medieval (Baby) Secret
by perFANfection
Summary: Shortly after fighting Sebastian and rescuing Daisy from a marriage she doesn't want, Daisy begins to act strange. Cyd and Shelby can't help but worry that they affected the future, but when Daisy falls ill, they believe there is more to the story than Daisy had let on.
1. Chapter 1

Just days after fighting Daisy's fiance to the death, Cyd and Shelby could still barely breathe a sigh of relief. The tension had been high trying to keep Daisy safe in case of a time rift opening up, not that one had ever opened in Barry's lab, but to be safe the girls had insisted that Daisy stay with them until they could figure it out.

"Now that we suspect that Barry likes you," Shelby begins to Daisy with a smug smile, feeling over the moon happiness to see her friends happy.

"I don't 'like' Daisy." Barry corrects her, breaking into the conversation in annoyance.

"Shelby clearly meant 'Love'." Cyd jumps in, a look a satisfaction painted on her face as she sees the horror on Barry's face.

Daisy nervously twiddled her thumbs underneath the table, her clammy hands shaking anxiously beneath her blouse. She felt her stomach churn as she heard talk of Sebastian, an almost nauseous feeling burning her throat. Truth be told she knew deep inside that this situation could only be worsened if Cyd, Shelby, Naldo, and Barry found out of her little white lie, plaguing her conscience with guilt.

Weeks following, she knew her secret couldn't be held safe, no matter how much she had grown to trust her twenty-first century friends. She knew that in the blink of an eye she could be gone and they could do nothing about it to bring her back as far as she knew. The thought of Sebastian scared her, the rage, the deep voice of putrid hate, and jealousy that it hadn't been him she had loved. Until of course, telling Cyd and Shelby became inevitable and her only plausible solution for a chance of happiness and freedom.

"Good morning Daisy!" Shelby exclaims as Daisy wearily trudged to the kitchen counter, Shelby's purple robe tied snugly around her small frame.

Daisy felt as if her gag reflex was immediately triggered upon being surrounded by the familiar scent of home sitting before her on the countertop. But as homesick as she was, and as happy as she was to have a taste of home, she wanted nothing more to toss up whatever had been left over from last night's newest favorite food, pepperoni pizza.

"What's wrong Daisy?" She hears Shelby voice with concern, drawing attention from a tired Cyd as well.

"I'm really appreciative of you trying to make me feel at home, but even my cooks couldn't do that to a goat. " Daisy buries her nose in the robe, hearing Cyd laugh from beside her.

Daisy continued to poke and pry at the steaming meat, Shelby and Cyd watching as she turned green, waves of nausea apparent as they ran through her body, and the look of guilt heavy on her weary brown eyes. Cyd and Shelby looked at each other before sitting on either side of Daisy on the kitchen stools, turning their bodies to face the troubled looking brunette.

"Daisy, we've seemed to notice that ever since we fought Sebastian that you haven't been yourself. Is it possible that you regret your decision to have ended your engagement?" Shelby coaxes, rubbing a gentle hand on her back.

"Of course not, Barry is a noble guy!" She insists, looking to Cyd as she hears her snicker.

Daisy twiddles the lace on her dress, wrapping it loosely around her pointer finger the wiggling it out of the loop, repeating as she looked to avoid any further confrontation.

"Well, we can take you to talk to him if you'd like. Would you want us to take you to talk to hi…"

"No!" Daisy exclaims completely out of character, before clapping her hands over her mouth in embarrassment.

It was then that she scurried from her chair, climbing quickly yet effortlessly up the staircase. Cyd and Shelby knew that something was off, that somehow fighting Sebastian affected the future somehow. Or maybe it was just homesickness and guilt, or fear of going back to her time and having to confront Sebastian. No matter what it was, they knew that they had to help Daisy and rescue her from her brutal times.

"Well, I can't guarantee that I can help you, but I'm sure we'll find a way to help Daisy tell the truth." Barry reassures the girls, as they struggle to relax on the couch in his lab.

"Don't you have like a truth serum or something?" Cyd mocks him.

"That's just an ignorant cliche of cartoon and tv show science! This Cyd, is real life." Barry informs her, annoyed with his friends slightly ignorant question.

"Yeah, you can't really run through walls!" Naldo piped in. "And I once tied myself to a train track to see if my dog could untie me, but he just...uh, nevermind." He trails off, slightly uncomfortable.

Shelby looks to Barry who looked as distressed as the girls felt, knowing he couldn't help Daisy anymore than they could. He felt helpless, but he knew that there was a small possibility that they could set up and experiment to help figure out Daisy's 'Medieval secret'.

"Gee, I don't know girls. If only you could jump back in time and find out what Daisy was hiding before she came here, or even before you fought Sebastian…" Barry hints sarcastically, hitting his forehead as the girls "ahh-ed" in realization.

Cyd took Shelby by the hand, leading her back into the house before wrapping her arms around Shelby, a light glow surrounding them consuming them back into time.

 **-XXX-**

Barry headed into the Marcus' household, finding the young and fair princess curled beneath a blanket on the couch, Astrid beside her, stroking her hair as Daisy's eyes faded from vibrant blue to an unusual gray color.

"Sorry to intrude Mrs. M, but I'm here to see the fair maiden." He announces.

"Why that's just sweet of you to call her Barry." Astrid remarks before kissing Daisy's forehead and leaving the room.

Daisy sits up, resting a large, yellow, plastic salad bowl on her lap, lined with a garbage bag of what Barry could only presume was human bile. Daisy herself looked flushed and worried, weary from all the vomiting and guilt. Barry clears his throat, cautiously scooting towards a nervous Daisy.

"Barry, I care for you as a loving friend and loyal maiden should. But, there's something that I have to tell you before we can make this courtship official, and it's gonna shake you up real good. Which, by the way, is a phrase I hear girls at school use and I'm not quite sure why?"

Barry slips his hand nervously in hers, feeling her tension leave but her shoulders stay tight against her ears, tense, uneasy, shaky. He wanted to be there for her and knew that science couldn't explain why he felt that this was an appropriate response to her problem other than hormones, but he did, indeed, like it. The warmth of her small hands, curved nails, freshly painted by Shelby as an attempt to fit in with others her age.

"Daisy, we understand you've been feeling guilty about Sebastian, and maybe a little worried about him entering through a rift or something, but I promise, my brain will keep you safe."

"Did you not say muscles for a reason? Perhaps because you're not as built as Sebastian or men of my time and your brain couldn't save you." Daisy infers.

"He may have muscles, but inside that large chest is a small and hateful heart. He has no control over you anymore Daisy. You are in charge of your kingdom and own decisions, so if it's Sebastian you're worried about, don't. A queen doesn't need to marry a king to make her royalty."

"Well technically they do if they weren't born into the family."

"Yes, but you were born to fill the queen position regardless of whether you had a king or not, depending on your parent's death."

Daisy's uneasiness doesn't fade, but instead she feels her throat tighten at the thought of her parents. She hadn't seen them for years, but instead protected by her loving nanny in the tower without an explanation until now. But now that she had a reason for going back, to tell Sebastian that she didn't need him, she felt stronger, as in 'less' afraid.

"What if, there was already… sorta but not really… a king?" Daisy nervously mumbled, looking away and quickly down at her shoes.

"Weren't you promised to Sebastian?"

"By my parents, yes. However, there was this handsome forestman, we met after they perished when I was six. Promises aren't official documents."

Barry looks confused, pondering how it was possible that there was another man, and why she didn't seem concerned with him until now. Unless…

"Did Sebastian know of him?" He asks inquisitively, suddenly interested.

"We married at thirteen; Sebastian's jealousy grew so strong, he had his men seek to kill him, however he fled the country and hasn't been seen since. Sebastian refuses to look at me as a married woman, but his future wife, even after I broke the engagement."

Meanwhile, Cyd and Shelby had found themselves in the room of an aged and dangerous, weapon filled brick wall, an axe dangling from a chandelier just feet above the dining room table. Their clothes from their century still clothed their bodies, and they immediately realized that they had to search for Daisy's bedroom, steal her clothes and search for any clues as to what had happened. They didn't know the specific date they had jumped to, but had hoped to jump to a time before Sebastian had fought them.

" _Where are you taking me?"_ They hear a familiar voice exclaim, followed by the slam of a large wooden door.

Cyd turns to Shelby, the time becoming obvious, before grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "Daisy's capture!" She exclaims.

"But we already know her nanny helped her. She hid her from Sebastian to avoid Sebastian's arranged marriage."

"There's got to be more. We don't know why she's here, why we specifically jumped to this time, or how we'll help her." Shelby rambles nervously, pacing back and forth.

Cyd and Shelby follow the small weeps, presumably from who they assumed was Daisy, the day she was kidnapped and forced into the dark room in the tall tower.

" _They can never know, but I'm going to take care of you both. That's the only way we can keep you from Sebastian's wrath. Just until you're well and you can flee!"_ Cyd and Shelby hear the small, delicate and elderly voice inform her, their ears tingling from being pressed up against the wooden door, and buzzing with thoughts.

"Daisy's sick?" Cyd wonders aloud.

"Is that why she came through the rift? Because we have the technology, care, and medicines to help her! We need to ask her how we can help." Shelby concludes.

"Or maybe we're helping her escape! She's supposed to be here in order to keep her safe. Maybe just until she's well, or maybe permanently, and that's what we're supposed to find out! " Cyd beams, feeling smarter than Barry for once.

"But who's "You both?" that her nanny mentioned?" Cyd corrects herself, before looking to Shelby with a creeping suspicion.

Cyd and Shelby flash back to the present, finding Barry and Daisy on the couch. The only difference was, when they had left, Daisy hadn't been crying and Barry hadn't been holding her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daisy? Can Cyd and I talk to you?" Shelby asks as she pulls the dainty girl off the couch without any intention to wait for an answer, and escorts her to their bedroom.

Daisy sits with her back against the board of Shelby's bed, slightly sitting up, but not enough to make her feel dizzy again. It was then than the two girls folded their hands at the end of Shelby's bed, looking unintentionally suspicious and inquisitive.

"Daisy, we know some of what happened in your time, and possibly why you're here. But if you could tell us anything we don't yet know about you, maybe we could help keep you safe until you can go home." Shelby insists sweetly, playing good cop bad cop with her.

Daisy nervously twirls her hair, looking directly into the puke bowl on her lap, her eyes glazed over and weary, as if she was going to puke again. Shelby lunges beside her, grabbing her hair and pulling it to the side just in case.

"You girls have been so kind helping a maiden such as myself, but I believe my problems are bigger than you can understand. And I don't want you to change the past for me, because everything that was happening was finally becoming good for me. I had uncertain, but warm shelter from Sebastian, a loving husband and...oh." Daisy suddenly pauses, realizing that the girls hadn't know of him.

"Husband?!" Cyd exclaims, looking to Shelby for her reaction, but gets nothing.

"Yes, Sir. Sterling Victor. Him and I have been secretly married, until I was promised to Sebastian. Then my nanny hid me to keep me from Sebastian's wrath. So when I wanted you to go back, I wanted you to break our arranged marriage, not for Barry, but because I didn't think I'd see him or my husband again."

Daisy's face is flushed, her eyes darting nervously from Cyd and Shelby until she begins to gag, leaning over the large bowl and gripping it until her knuckles turned white. Shelby held her hair and Cyd rubbed her back, the girls looking with concern to each other over the sick princess.

"Well, do you know how long you were in the tower before you fell ill?" Cyd asks.

"My husband, a forestman, disappeared only two months ago, but i've been hidden for years. He'd visit me in my tower at night and we'd have dinner and play cards."

Cyd and Shelby light up, last week's history lesson still fresh in their minds, and they knew this wasn't just the average flu. They knew in her time men could bring back all kinds of diseases and black plague wasn't uncommon. However, they knew that Daisy's symptoms matched those that women had experienced for years.

"And he wasn't sick?" Shelby asked for confirmation.

"Of course not!"

"So how could you get sick locked in a tower? And why weren't you sick _before_ you came here?" Cyd adds.

"Not sick, other than feeling queasy when I wake up, but it could because my stomach needs adjusting to your food." Daisy reassures them politely.

Cyd and Shelby exchange glares, their eyes wide before small smiles of relief cracked across their faces'.

"Daisy, we know how to help you!" Shelby exclaims.

"You mean, I don't have the plague or food poisoning?!" She cheers up.

"No!" Shelby reassures her, "You're pregnant!" She finishes at the same time as Cyd.

Daisy's eyes grow the size of saucers, glimmering as if she were to burst into tears, glossy and anxious, unsure how to react before her lip began to quiver. She first was as still as a statue, looking as she was an axe dangling from a string, ready to fall and slice their wooden dining table in half. On the other hand, it could be excitement, so unbelievable, so unreal that she couldn't move. That was until she leaned over and began to puke again.

"Daisy, we know you're scared." Shelby eventually says, watching as the small girl wipes her mouth across her sleeve. "But we're gonna find out why you're here and how we can help, and we won't let anything happen to you or your baby."

"But Sebastian can't know. I can't...I won't go back!" She rambles, going into hysterics.

Cyd and Shelby each grab a hand of hers, teaching her how to breath slowly, in and out, trying to avoid another nervous vomiting episode. Daisy's rapid breathing eventually settles, and she looks to the girls, trying to think more rationally.

"There's only one way to know for sure; A medieval test of pregnancy! We get a nail, drop it in the woman's urine, and if it rusts, i'm pregnant!" Daisy informs them.

"Or… we could buy you a test we have in our days that tells you whether you're pregnant or not. All you have to do is pee on it, and it will tell you, 'yes' or 'no'." Cyd insists, hoping to avoid anyone peeing in a jar, despite usually being one all for it.

Daisy lowers her head, worries once again overwhelming her, and she feels two hands on her back, reassuring her that it was going to be okay.

"Daisy, we're here for you no matter what happens. We're gonna help you!" Shelby reassures her.

 **-XXX-**

Daisy swishes her dress nervously with one hand, flicking the frilly sides with her left hand as she paces the bathroom floor. Shelby and Cyd had brought her home a test from the pharmacy on the way home from school, driving several miles out of their way just to make sure they would arise any suspicion.

"Shelby? I can't do this!" Daisy calls from behind the closed door, her hand wrapped around the brass knob.

"Of course you can! You're a princess in shining armor! Besides it's inevitable that you're going to know. Either now, or in nine months when you're giving birth. We need to know if that's a possibility."

"Why don't we just jump forward in time?" Cyd bluntly asks, the only obvious answer to her.

Shelby shook her head, realizing that any impact on the future could be as dangerous as the past. They wanted Daisy to have a sense of normality without any fears of opening up any rifts or stirring up any trouble. The last thing they needed was to open a rift or change something in time, accidently giving Sebastian an upper hand.

After minutes of silence, the door slowly creaks open, a pale and sweaty princess with her hands wrung together, carrying an object between her shaky hands.

"Guys, this isn't as bad as it seems. I mean, Sebastian will want nothing to do with a maiden who has a child with another man, from another marriage. In my day it was frowned upon. So maybe my child and I will have a fresh and safe start here."

Daisy sets the white and pink plastic stick in front of them on the bed, the girls anxiously watching as the liquid runs down the inside of the window, painting another vertical line beside the first. Cyd and Shelby watch Daisy's face, first starting as little grimace at, but then cheek to cheek as she sighs, relief flooding over her.

"Sebastian can't have me, and this little life i'm bringing into the world is my fresh start, my new family that i'm raising in this new century." She exclaims quietly, and Cyd and Shelby hug their friend.

"Of course not. We're your family now, unless you decide it's safe to go back." Shelby adds.

"You're pregnant; I can't believe this." Cyd mumbles in disbelief.

Weeks after Daisy discovered she was pregnant, Cyd and Shelby knew that it wouldn't be long until they had to tell others, and even considered the fact of letting Daisy become home schooled because they couldn't possibly explain that she was from 1522 without sounding crazy, and pinning Barry as the father wouldn't be fair. Especially if he didn't know Daisy was pregnant in the first place, telling others he was the father would be unfair.

"Daisy, we need to take you to a obstetrician soon for an ultrasound, so my mom will take you to Dr. Sanders." Shelby declares one day as she comes downstairs for breakfast, finding Daisy already at the table beside Cyd.

"Will it hurt?" Daisy declares tearfully before Shelby grabs her hands and shakes her head.

"We just need a doctor to make sure your baby is okay by using a magical wand to see inside your stomach." Shelby reassures her.

"You know, in my day if someone claimed that, they'd be burned for witchcraft. Your century is so weird." Daisy informs them and Cyd nods.

"And no talking about your times in 1522 in front of Astrid. This is already weird enough." Cyd adds before Shelby gives her a slight disapproving look.

Daisy looks nervously at the girls, unsure of whether or not she wanted to go without them, not that Astrid wasn't completely nice and her hospitality warm and welcoming, but she knew she would feel safer with Cyd and Shelby by her side in case trouble would arise. Clearly the girls could sense her discomfort because Shelby slipped a friendly hand into Daisy's before whispering "It's gonna be okay", and side hugging her.

She didn't do much on the way to the doctor other than nervously look outside the van window into the sunny streets lined with amazingly tall buildings with glass windows that only people on the inside could see out of, as well as a fair share of older brick buildings, moss and rotting wood thrown outside beside the trash cans littering the streets.

"Daisy, i'm not sure about your parents or how they were like, but I want you to know that you can come to me for anything. Because just as we opened our home to Cyd, we want you to feel that the Marcus household is yours to share as well."

"Well, thank-you. And I suppose that I'm a bit fearful that it will hurt."

"That's normal! So don't worry sweetheart! Besides, this isn't the worst of it. You'll look back at the end of this and see that it was nothing, then when you hold your baby, none of it will matter anymore." Astrid assures her, looking from the road to a timid Daisy nervously wringing her sweaty palms together.

After minutes of silence, Daisy looks up to see the clinic before her and she feels her throat tighten, feeling as if moths were eating at her stomach lining. At least that's how they would describe it in her days, though Shelby mentioned that they were actually, butterflies?

"Mrs. Marcus?" Daisy whispers hesitantly, fearfully.

"What's on your mind Daisy?"

"Did it hurt when you had Shelby? What do you remember?" She asks without really wanting an answer.

"Oh, not much; Just take the drugs Sweetheart." She dismisses, parking her car in the spot furthest possible to the clinic.

Daisy wasn't sure if it was the calming sound of her baby's heartbeat, or if it was the large and intimidating machine with the wand projecting an image of her child before her, but she felt petrified, unable to move as she laid there on that sterile white sheet lining the bed.

She saw her baby move, though it didn't look like a baby quite yet, she knew it was because this life had a beautiful beating heart she never knew she could hear until after the baby was born. Children in her time often died shortly after birth and that was the one thing she hid inside that she was afraid to tell Cyd, Shelby, and even Astrid. She was afraid that this first new discovery of hearing and seeing her baby before they were born would also be her last.

"That's really him or her? This isn't witchcraft, this is innovation!" Daisy exclaims in amusement.

Apparently she had been too loud because Astrid and Dr. Emily scrunch up their noses in confusion, and grimace, surprised to hear something so random from the small, fifteen year old, brunette.

"Well, life is beautiful dear. And you're certainly correct that we have come a long ways in time to see such a wonderful thing!" Astrid adds nervously, silently apologizing to the nurse.

"You don't know the half of it." Daisy remarks to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey guys? Somehow the doctor gave me this picture of what the baby looks like!" Daisy exclaims as she waves the ultrasound around in amusement, entering through the Marcus' kitchen door the following morning.

"It's called a sonogram; A picture of the baby from the inside of your stomach. And it's adorable!" Shelby adds, nudging Cyd who had her chin in her hand.

Cyd was bored with all this mushy talk, and part of her was scared. She didn't know why, she and Shelby had the amazing power to time travel to any time or place they could imagine, and had been given the opportunity to help out a princess from the 16th century. Maybe a small part of her felt like Daisy was going to make a wonderful mother and it made her fear for Daisy's safety even more.

But then it occurred to her that if Daisy was here for them to help, they could use their powers to control what they could without messing up the future, including helping a nervous Daisy jump forward to ease her mind when she had worries about her pregnancy.

"The baby on the inside looks small, but i'm starting to bloat on the outside. Oh, what will I say to Sebastian when I go back? How will I explain my protruding stomach?" Daisy suddenly frets, beginning to pace.

"Don't worry! Shelby and I will hide you here, and as long as no one opens a riff or disturbs something, you'll be okay." Cyd reasons, setting a comforting hand on Daisy's shoulder.

Shelby suddenly looks to Cyd in excitement, and her next idea would only add scepticism to Cyd's feelings towards this whole Daisy thing. Upon suggesting that they go to the mall, looking for just basic onesies for the baby, Cyd took a step back, drawing in a breath, fearful that a time rift could open at anytime, anywhere, and didn't want to leave Daisy out of her sight accidently again, or far away from where Barry could open another rift.

Daisy had since planned on continuing to stay with Naldo, where he and Barry could work close together in order to be watchful over Daisy, and be there in case of an emergency. But when the following morning Daisy had began to feel cripplingly ill, this was a situation only the girls could most likely help with. However, Barry tried his best to accommodate the sickly maiden, knowing deep inside that scientifically this wasn't a virus, but the results of her hormones going crazy as God stretched her insides to grow a child.

"Daisy, we're all aware that your hormones are out of whack while you are growing a human being," Barry blatantly began as he sat beside Daisy's bed, and look of confusion arose from Daisy's pale face.

"I'm afraid I feel worse than the Joker who had the plague on his birthday; He still had to perform in the town square." She groans, rolling over on the couch of Barry's livingroom.

Barry was hesitant to do anything other than help her feel better, but he felt her relax upon setting his hand firmly on her shoulder, giving it a friendly squeeze. Daisy looked over her shoulder at him, smiling weakly with appreciation, but Barry literally felt his heart explode.

"Thank you Barry."

"Your sickness doesn't phase me. I've had Cyd puke on me; She had to eat sixteen burritos as fast as she could, then she proceeded to get on the tilt-a-whirl."

Daisy hadn't understood what he meant by 'tilt-a-whirl', however she smiled politely. She and Barry then sat in silence, content just by each other's presence. Daisy felt really dizzy, however she didn't want to bother Barry, secretly researching more about morning sickness on his phone in order to help his sick princess.

But when Daisy reached up, squeezing Barry's hand and taking him by surprise, he knew something wasn't right. Daisy was using her left arm behind her as leverage, all while gripping Barry's hand, holding on intensely as she went from half-standing up, to leaning back against the couch carefully. She looked shaky and pale, leaning her forehead into her palm.

"Daisy? Can I get you some juice or water? You're really sweaty." He remarks,worrying about the princess potentially passing out.

"No, i've been laying down all day. In my time, if people laid in bed for a long time, they'd forget how to walk and also, they'd lose their legs." She informs him.

"They cut off people's legs?" Barry exclaimed horrifically.

"No, they literally lost their wooden legs! People in our day lost their real legs to disease and sword fighting." She assures him, unphased.

Soon after Daisy leans back against the couch in exhaustion, Barry realized that the main source of her tiredness was the fact that she had been lying down all day. She needed to get the blooding flowing through her veins, and being that it was morning sickness and not a virus, Barry presumed that she would probably be okay to go out. So he called Shelby and Cyd, asking the girls to take her to the mall, getting her mind off all of this time travel fear, and more excitement towards her child.

"I brought homemade soup!" Shelby exclaims proudly as she walks in the door, Cyd close behind.

"Are there any stones in it?" Daisy asks fearfully.

"No… Just chicken and veggies." Shelby reassures her, confused herself but dismissing it as a medieval phrase.

"Woah, she's tough," Cyd remarked towards Shelby in amusement, "You used to eat stones?" She asks incredulously.

Cyd looked to Daisy in amazement that a delicate princess like herself wasn't what she seemed to crack up to be. She was one tough chick in Cyd's eyes, and if she was angry,

"No, we used to take the stones and throw them at each other to determine who gets the weekly rations." Daisy informs her, laughing at it as if it didn't even occur to her that in their days it was completely abnormal.

Daisy sure as heck wasn't someone, (with as much sword experience and stones pelted at her as a princess should have) Cyd would want to fight. Sebastian now appeared weak in Cyd's eyes.

"Okay, the mall closes at seven. We'd better go so we can stop at the church to pick up free and used baby clothes afterwards." Shelby informs them, glancing at her phone.

"Actually," Daisy intervenes, "Can we go not? I'm not feeling up to it."

"Daisy, we know. That's why Cyd and I think that getting out of the house would help get your mind off your morning sickness."

Daisy buries her head into her palms, shielding the tears from pouring down her face. Shelby sits beside her, rubbing her back, reassuring her that sickness would pass, and that they could go another day.

"You girls are so kind. But, it's not just the sickness, but that your times seem to be better and more, 'feminine', and i'm not sure that the baby and I fit here."

Cyd looks to Shelby and shrugs, unsure how to comfort the homesick princess. What they both struggled to understand is why she wanted to return to the tower that she had been trapped in, when it occurred to them.

"Daisy, is it possible that you don't want to go back to the tower but to a time before you were pregnant?" Cyd asks and Daisy nods.

"Because, we know you're terrified, but think; Do you really want to go back and change history? Because time eventually heals wounds and we think you're here because we're supposed to help you and your baby. Besides, whether you're here or not, you're gonna have this baby. And do you really want to raise him or her in a tower?"

Shelby was surprised by Cyd's words of wisdom, but history was history. Changing her past and stopping her from meeting her baby's father would only somehow affect theirs. If Daisy hadn't met Sterling then she wouldn't be pregnant, or locked in a tower even. On the other hand, maybe she wouldn't have had to hide her pregnancy and she and Sterling could have been together. But without any of her life events happening, Daisy wouldn't have needed Cyd and Shelby, and who knows if they would have even received their time travel abilities. There were many scenarios that Cyd and Shelby were terrified to think about.

Cyd and Shelby left Barry's house without any intention to include Daisy or even Barry in the discussion they were about to have. Cyd sided with the idea of taking her back so that they could go back to her time and bring things back to her. However, as always Shelby was hesitant with their time traveling abilities and abusing them. She feared affecting the future in a way that would change the future for both them and Daisy. But being able to show Daisy what might happen in the past of future could ease her nerves.

But if she overreacted and changed the future with one little thing in an attempt to stop it from happening, then what? Would the change be for the better, just like the future lab they had been through in order to stop Janet Smythe? They could save Daisy from her arranged marriage if Sebastian had come back for revenge. But what about changing the future? There were so many uncertainties. They knew God truly held the future, but they had an ability to experiment to see in what ways the future could be changed.

"Reasonably, the only way to ease Daisy's anxiety is to bring her things back from the past, so we don't change anything by letting her see the future. She's more homesick than anxious for the future I think." Shelby reasons, fearful of the lasting effects time travel could have.

Cyd didn't necessarily agree, that Daisy was 500 years in the future, having a baby in a time she didn't know hardly herself, and the last thing she needed was fear that her vengeful ex-fiance was coming back. She wanted to know if Sebastian was coming back, how she would stand in raising her child in a new century, and she deserved some comfort. If they had the ability to time travel, she was going to use it to help Daisy.

But if Shelby didn't agree, they couldn't jump, though they had recently discovered that they could jump with others, so if Daisy agreed, Cyd could jump jack Shelby.

"But of course I love the idea Cyd," Shelby informs her upon hearing her plan, "It's just, too dangerous."

"That's what you always say." Cyd groans.

"Well, there's gotta be some reason we always flashback to Daisy's time when we hug her, but i'm afraid we'll mess something up for her if we take things from her time."

"C'mon Shelbs, what bad can come from bringing back a few items from the past?"

"Um, the plague?" Shelby suggests weakly.

Shelby knew it was illogical that an item could change the future, but secretly was afraid of anything happening to Daisy. Barry had once warned her that a disturbance in time could open up a but it had to be something from the past that was so important to it that would have an impact on the future.

"Shelbs?" Cyd plead, finding the energy for once to do something nice for someone other than herself.

"Cyd, we've gotta stay close. We can't have any disturbances in time, or forget each other. No wandering, no talking unless we're caught." Shelby concludes, giving into Cyd.

"Don't worry; I'm an expert at medieval battle. And trust me, after an afternoon with Daisy, you wouldn't want to know what would happen if we got caught."

 **-XXX-**

 **Past-time: July 2, 1522….**

Cyd and Shelby disappeared in a flash of yellow light, and a darkened room dimly lit by candles and torches cast shadows against the stone walls, only adding to the eeriness of the room itself.

"What a horrible place." Shelby gasped in disbelief that a princess like Daisy could ever find herself in a situation like this.

Suddenly Cyd and Shelby whipped around to the sound of a voice, an old maiden with wrinkled, ivory skin, red in her tired eyes as she looked down at the baby in her arms. She cooed over the crying baby as it faintly wailed, being bounced consolingly in the nurses heavy arms.

"Now little one, future royalty mustn't cry." She hushed.

"Cyd do you know what I'm startin to realize?" Shelby hints.

"That that baby certainly isn't hers?" Cyd remarks bluntly.

"This is the future past! We've jumped to an event that hasn't happened yet in Daisy's future, but our past." Shelby gasped in sudden curiosity to how this was possible as she turned to Cyd.

"And if the baby is born here, does that mean Daisy will eventually go back to her time?"

Shelby pulled Cyd aside, hiding behind a large wooden box and ducking her best friend beside her.

"Daisy can't know; We can't risk our future or her past." She whispers.

"She has to know there's hope of going back."

"Right now, we know it's safest to keep any knowledge to ourselves so we don't risk opening anything up. Deal?" She makes Cyd swear.

"For Daisy." Cyd assures her.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Cliffhanger! What did you think? I'm struggling to decide what the baby's name should be, let alone its gender. Funfat: That's why in the future past the baby was referred to as "Baby" or "Future Royalty" because I had no idea what it was going to be, so the terms are undefined. Please leave suggestions or prompt ideas, and constructive criticism if you feel necessary. Criticism helps shape writers and helps me know what you guys want to read!**


End file.
